


The Weight of the World

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marinette Needs a Break, Partner Dynamics, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: No one ever said it was easy being a superhero.  Bad enough Ladybug had to spend each day protect everyone she knew from certain doom when the mask was on and had to hide her own identity to keep your friends and family safe when the mask was off.  But when she couldn't even count on her powers, it felt like the weight of the world rested solely on her shoulders.Lucky for her, she wasn't entirely alone.





	1. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as chapters 3, 10, and 24 of The Night Patrol as part of the LadyNoirJuly2017 Challenge, the Day 3: Explosion prompt, the Day 10: A New Look prompt, and the Day 24: Summer Nights prompt. All are now collected here for reading convenience per reader request. Original chapter breaks have also been retained by request.

It had been a lovely, quiet night.

The clusters of lights glowed brightly in contrast to the darkly clouded night sky. The view was gorgeous, and it didn't hurt that the lighting was optimal for her to find her footing on to the rooftops of Paris.

Chat Noir always claimed he could see just as well on the darkest nights. 

They had scrambled across the rooftops together for a bit, before turning and separating into their separate ways along their conventional route to ensure the whole of Paris was safe for the evening.

Ladybug wasn’t even sure when she heard the first burst of fireworks break over the Seine. From her current angle, their glow reflected upon the water was amazing.

The display was lovely. But if the increasing rush of screams told her anything, it was that the light show was definitely unplanned.

Landing hard upon the rooftop, her yo-yo was in her hand, string re-spooled without a second thought.

Chat’s grinning face took up the tiny screen in scarcely a second. “Miss me, already, my Lady?”

She rolled her eyes. “See the fireworks?”

“Yep.”

“How fast can you be here?”

Chat’s greens eyes flashed. “As fast as you need me.”

* * *

The battle had been hard. Harder than expected, but only because the Akuma could literally throw fire, and they both were a little singed. The smell of burnt hair was acrid, stinging her nostrils.

One of her pigtails felt decidedly, disconcertingly lighter. Not that she had the time to worry about that for the moment as another fireball was tossed in their direction.

Chat’s cataclysm.-- the second he’d needed to set this evening -- finally did the trick, confounding the Akuma by destroying the boat she had been standing out from under her own feet.

Ladybug snagged the infected hair clip, breaking it efficiently and sending the purified little butterfly on its way.

Chat fished the victim out of the Seine with his baton, recovering her Lucky Charm, a life preserver before she tossed it into the sky and hoped.

* * *

Her arms wrapped around her shoulders, as they watched the police helping the very confused young woman along the river’s edge below.

They were up on the rooftops again just to get away from the news crews. She didn’t think she could take the questions right now.

This was seriously not good.

“It will be okay.” Chat’s hand sat on her shoulder, as they surveyed the battle damage. “Hair grows back eventually.”

Her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched into a tight fist to hide the fact that they were trembling . “I mean, it does. But that’s not what has me worried.”

Not the only thing anyways, her mind filled in.

“Then what, my lady?”

She sighed as her earrings chimed. They both were already on borrowed time. “The cure is my biggest concern. Why didn’t I notice earlier that it wasn’t fixing everything?”

His claws tightened upon her shoulders. “You can’t be expected to do everything.”

Her eyes flashed. “If not me, who? This power is both a burden and a responsibility. You know I take that very seriously. If I can’t help everyone, then I need to know what I need to do to be stronger. What if one of us gets hurt badly and I can’t fix it?”

“Ladybug.” His words were a sigh as he pulled her into a hug, one that tightened when one of their miraculous chimed. “You’re not in this alone. Maybe I need to be stronger as well.”

“All your powers focus on destruction, Chaton. Even if you want to help with this, I’m not sure that you can.”

We’ll find a way.” He assured, too bright teeth gleaming white in the dark. “I promise. Even if I have to buy out the whole cheese section of the grocer to get my kwami to talk.”

His hand reached up to palm his neck, but his normal half-awkward smile changed into a quick wince and a muffled groan as he drew his hand away.

Ladybug’s frowned, circling around to his back desperate to assess the damage. Her hands pressed on his shoulders, tugging him down just enough so she could see in this low light.

An angry red mark, marred the tender flesh just behind his ear, just below where his hair set. If someone was looking closely, they might even recognize it.

“It will be okay.” He assured, plastering a wide smile on his face. “I’ll put something on it when I get home.”

Her fingers hovered apologetically just above the area, as if wishing she had the power to take it away could make that happen. “You shouldn’t have to. If someone saw this, they might put two and two together...”

“Maybe that’s not the worst thing in the world,” he murmured.

“What?”

“Ladybug, who else got close enough to see?”

She bit her lip. The Akuma hadn’t gotten too close to either of them, not after they saw she had a nasty range. “Just you, I think.”

His eyes darted down as his ring chimed again. “Do you trust me?”

She met his gaze, first at the ring and then locking with his. “I do, but I really don’t want--”

“I know,” he whispered, claws dancing above the space where the scar was surely already forming on his neck. “I know how much keep our identities secret means to you. I just need to know that you’ll believe me when I say I won’t try to figure it out who you are.”

“I trust you, Chat Noir.”

“Good.” He glanced at her earring warily. His eyes were still trained on her as he bounded up to the ledge. “It’s my job to keep you safe. But, if I ever do find out, please know that I will keep your secret. Just as I’m sure you would keep mine.”

Her eyes widened. Chat leapt to the roof across the street with only seconds to spare before her transformation broke.

Tikki hovered over her shoulder, tiny eyes wide. “Oh no, Marinette. Your hair!”

Her legs gave out, heavy as she was between her own weight and the burden of worries. Marinette chuckled darkly. For better or worse, she had no choice but to trust her partner to protect her secrets even though she had failed to protect them both.

It had been a such lovely night.


	2. A New Look

It had been too much to hope that he had been the only one to see.

Chat Noir had barely hit the floor in his bedroom and popped open the tabs for the Ladyblog on the computer before he had seen the photo footage of Ladybug’s damaged hair.

He shook his head, releasing his transformation and settling down behind the keyboard. Plagg wasted no time, diving for the stash in his mini-fridge to gorge himself.

He winced, as his hand grazed over the still sore wound at the back of his neck. He would need to treat it soon. 

But for now, he would protect his lady any way he could.

* * *

She rubbed her eyes, dragging herself out of bed in spite of the early hour. She hadn’t slept well, but thankfully, it was the weekend. Even Tikki was still asleep.

She rifled through her drawers, gathering a fresh outfit and quietly getting dressed before her parents noticed she was up and about. 

If her Mother noticed her hair, there would be far more questions than she would know how to answer. No one else saw through her lies better than her mother.

Gingerly, she finger combed around the damaged section pigtail, examining it in the mirror with a grave expression. She tugged both ribbons out of her hair. 

Change was coming. She had kept it this way for so, so long. But now, it seemed like she had no other alternative.

Tikki could only console her for so long before one thing had became clear: even with all of her fantastical Kwami powers, Tikki couldn’t fix her hair. Making adjustments to the suit itself was one thing, especially as her body grew. But Tikki’s powers didn’t extended to fixing aspects of her own body, even if was to conceal her identity.

She had shut her phone off and closed her eyes to the rest of the world, but she wouldn’t be able to shut the world out for too much longer.

If Hawkmoth had any sense of decency, she’d at least get a few hours to deal with this mess before she’d been called in to fight whatever new threat he’d found to throw at them.

With a sigh, she tied a pink scarf around her hair, hoping it would obscure the damaged ends for now.

She jostled a still-sleepy Tikki from her tiny, pink bed in the desk drawer. Her Kwami’s tiny hands, rubbing her eyes. “Marinette?”

“How long do you think it will take to make the hood?”

Tiny blue eyes blinked, narrowing as they registering the scarf. “Since it is temporary? Just a few minutes, I think.”

* * *

It was almost noon when Chat Noir could stretch his legs again atop the now hot rooftops. He didn’t dare stay in one place for too long. Not while he was desperate for any sign of Ladybug. 

He knew she must be worried. He had even coerced Plagg into transforming again at home just to see if he could call her up and check on her.

But it was as if Ladybug had gone entirely silent.

At least her namesake blog had come through in a big way.

He had only made the suggestion that Paris band together to protect his Lady.

Alya, ever quick to pick up and run with an idea, must have spotted it as the likes built up on his comment and ran with it, encouraging everyone to go and get a trim or a cut in solidarity. 

The #shehasourback #wehavehers campaign was trending like wildfire. Users were posting selfies left and right. Salons posted images of their long lines, some even calling in all their staff for extra support, even on the weekend.

If Hawkmoth was watching for one girl to change her hairstyle, they would give him thousands.

He grinned, recognizing a very familiar pair of blue eyes coming out of one of the hair salons near the school. “Marinette!”

He waved, when she looked up, startled. 

“Chat Noir?” Her hand drifted to fuss with her locks, her signature pigtails now notably missing. “Is there an Akuma nearby?”

“Nope,” he grinned, sliding down to street level on his baton. “Just out searching for Ladybug. You went all out with the hair. Are you going to post a selfie to the Ladyblog?”

“I…” She blinked, a frown passing over her face for the barest second. “I...don’t know. Maybe?”

“You should.” He grinned, patting her shoulder. “It’s really cute. I know Ladybug will appreciate your support.”

“Uhhh…” Her eyebrows rose. “Thanks?”

“Not at all. Thank you, Princess.” He winked at her, before turning on his heel and bounded back up to roof level. 

His lady had to be out here somewhere.

* * *

Once Chat Noir was safely out of sight, Marinette pulled out her phone, ducked into an alley, and looked up the Ladyblog.

Her hand covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. 

Tikki flew up onto her shoulder, safer in the shadows. “I told you everything would work out, Marinette.”

She nodded, although words were failing her at the moment. She wasn’t even sure how long she spent, scrolling through page after page of pictures. Leaning against the chilled brick wall as she pored over Alya’s campaign announcement. Memorizing every single work from the lone, anonymous post that had started the movement. 

Marinette was never more thankful to be out of her suit. Someone would definitely have caught a picture of Ladybug crying.

Unless she missed her guess, she had a certain kitty to thank.

* * *

Ladybug ran atop the roofs, yo-yo in hand and open in a desperate sprint towards Chat Noir’s location.

He was always protecting her. Even when she’d been convinced the situation was hopeless.

She closed the screen, sure she was headed in the right direction and sent the yo-yo flying. She’d move much more quickly, once her feet left the rooftop.

Chat Noir had even told her her hair was cute. With just a few words, he’d suppressed the tide of self-doubt that still was there...even if she knew logically that those doubts weren’t anywhere near as important as keeping her friends and her family safe. 

Not that he knew it was her when he had spoken them.

Not that he even knew they were the words she’d needed to hear.

When she’d spotted him, his face lit up as he spotted her, halting in place as he’d waited for her to land.

He hadn’t anticipated that she wasn’t going to slow down.

“Ooof!” He grunted, as her momentum carried her into the hug that nearly sent them both sprawling back onto the roof. She didn’t dare say a word, burying her face into his neck as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

With a reverent care so his claws didn’t accidentally scratch her scalp, Chat Noir smoothed his gloves over her hair. “It looks lovely, LB.”


	3. Summer Nights

It was a humid night, but the storms were almost ready to break through to bring a far more pleasant rush of coolness to the air -- once the rain finally fell. 

The breeze blew, tugging through the much shorter strands. Unruly strands of hair whipped at her cheeks, occasionally stinging the edge of her eyes. 

But it did let the draft of cool air to kiss the back of her neck, as it gusted over the rooftop.

Ladybug sighed. Her new look wasn't exactly a perfect fix, but it definitely had some benefits.

She rarely had occasion to think of her hair getting singed as a blessing. But as swelteringly hot as this summer had been, this was one of those times.

The other?

Ladybug bit her lip, letting the warmth of a blush settle on her cheeks. Not that there was anyone awake enough to notice it. 

Her eyes had turned to her partner, cozied up to her shoulder. Chat Noir was half leaning against her and half leaning precariously into the stone ledge behind them both.

They had both agreed it was much too hot to be running, and he swore he’d had a very long day. Seriously, though. Who got up at 5:00 am? Especially when they had both been up far too close to midnight the night before.

She shook her head. Why hadn’t her silly kitten just let her know? He could certainly have taken the night off.

Not that she didn’t mind the company.

Using her free hand to tuck some of the wayward strands behind her ears, Ladybug let her eyes wander. She had to admit, Chaton was rather adorable, asleep with his head drooping down onto her shoulder without the usual steady stream of puns to mar the surprisingly picture perfect illusion.

But that wasn’t what had her floored as she’d pondered his sleeping face. 

She wanted to know how had her ridiculously over the top partner managed to be so sweet. Why he had been so adamant that he didn’t want her to know?

Even more. Chat Noir himself hadn’t owned up to it. Not the slightest hint of a word for weeks now.

* * *

She’d resorted to putting the idea subtly in Alya’s head, wondering who to Ladybug had to thank for keeping her safe.

Alya had grinned, taking the idea and running with it. It was a novel way to angle for her next Ladyblog interview with either or both.

Alya’s grin had only grown after she’d done a little bit of digging. A fact that had only confused Marinette when Alya had pinned down Adrien in the hallway before they departed for lunch.

“Adrien Agreste,” Alya boomed, her interviewing voice crystal clear as she’d pulled out her phone, holding it up to catch him by surprise. “Any reason in particular a certain viral ladyblog post seems to have come from your computer?”

Marinette’s eyes had widened at that. It wasn’t at all what she had been expecting, but outside of blinking, Adrien appeared remarkably unfazed, his eyebrows lifted. “I can answer that, Alya. But off the record, of course.”

Blushing, Adrien had fessed up, mentioning that Chat Noir stopped past his house time and again. He didn’t want to betray that trust and let Chat Noir feel like it wasn’t a safe place to stop.

He had a hard enough time getting guests into the house.

Chat Noir had stopped that night, after the explosion, asking for help. Chat had wanted to post and had hoped to do it anonymously, pacing his room as he’d explained his plan.

Adrien shrugged, his arms crossing over his chest. “I guess the tech set up my father’s people did wasn’t quite good enough if you could track it backward.”

Alya’s eyes had narrowed. “So Chat Noir really was behind it all?” 

“Typed it out and all.” Adrien nodded. “But Alya, I don’t think he wanted anyone to know it was him. Would you mind maybe keeping it off the blog?”

Alya had only blinked. “Sure.”

* * *

Ladybug frowned, realizing that if she hadn’t been there with Alya as Marinette, she might not ever know for certain.

But know she knew, and she’d desperately wanted to press him on it. To let him know just how much that it meant to her. 

But how? Her lips pressed into a thin line. She truly wasn’t supposed to know. Could she somehow pretend that Alya told her?

She lightly squeezed his shoulder as she adjusted her position a few centimeters. 

He’d grumbled, nuzzling even closer. Puffs of his breath against the small sliver of her neck left uncovered by her costume, chasing a far too warm thrill down her spine.

She shivered, ruthlessly tugging the stray strands away from her eyes.

Chat was normally was over the top. Why wouldn’t he want anyone to realize it was him behind the effort? 

She hadn’t realized she had spoken out loud until she had gotten a response.

“Ladybug wants to save herself.” It was a bit hard to see between the mask and his eyes still firmly closed, but his brows furrowed. “She doesn’t need me, Princess.”

Ladybug gaped at him. She had been startled enough when she had gotten a response. She stared at him, waiting for something more. For him to move, even just to crack his eyes open. Anything.

Desperately hoping that he wouldn’t to realize that he’d just called her Princess...when she wasn’t Marinette.

The minutes passed quietly as she didn’t dare to move, dare to breathe.

Finally, she exhaled, hugging her arm around his shoulder a little more tightly. “Of course she does, Chat Noir.”

His face relaxed, slackened with only the tiniest hint of a smile curving his lips. His chest rising and falling in nearly even time as his arms hung heavily into his lap..

Clearly, her kitten talked in his sleep. 

Perhaps he had even realized that she was Marinette at some subconscious level, but if so he had never given any indication. It was funny just how much he was protecting her even if he hadn’t realized it.

Ladybug let her fingers brush over his upper arm as the darker clouds started to form, hoping that she could protect him even half as well.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Feedback of all forms and re-blogs of the [Tumblr post](http://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/post/163436820799/ladynoir-july-day-24-summer-nights) are greatly appreciated! [Note that the link is for final posted chapter, so please read all chapters first if you'd like to avoid spoilers.]


End file.
